world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914NullarRilset
RilSet humS to himSelf, walking through the dream Palace in a manner which might almoSt be called jolly. There iS certainly a SPring in hiS SteP that waS abSent before, and the change iS noticeable enough from hiS uSually grim demeanor aS to draw a few StareS from the guardS he PaSSed. Now, however, he findS himSelf alone, in the middle of a little-uSed PaSSage. He PreferS the Solitude. Other PeoPle would juSt ruin hiS good mood. He haS no Particular deStination in mind, juSt wandering the hallwayS exPloring, aS he once did at home. He StoPS for a moment, admiring a freSco of a foreSt on the wall. Nullar snaps awake in the dungeon, has a short conversation, then slams her computing device closed, pacing listlessly. She's been given free reign of the castle as one of the benefits of being the Black Queen's little pet, but she's not allowed to leave... And now, with all of the drama back at the Astrolabe, and her other self trapped in the middle of the void playing ping pong with the horror terrors... She feels frustrated, to say the least. She paces for a while like a caged animal, then seems to realize maybe chilling out in the black queen's (admittedly interesting) sicko torture dungeon isn't going to help her mood much. She takes a moment to smooth the wrinkles out of her purple pajamas, bare feet padding as she heads up the stairs away from there. RilSet PauSeS at the toP of a flight of StairS. While he haS not fully acquainted himSelf with the Palace’S layout, he iS fairly certain thiS leadS to the dungeon. He haS never had any reaSon to venture down there, and frankly he doeS not intend to viSit now. Other than Sending unSolicited PornograPhy, their hoSt haS Seemed amiable enough, but it iS in hiS nature to be diStruStful. A viSit to PriSon might end uP being a longer Stay than intended. What haS caught hiS attention iS thinking of the Black Queen, and her advanceS uPon Nullar. Clearly, Something will have to be done about that. On the other hand, She PoSSeSS Power and influence of unknown magnitude. Irritating her could be dangerouS. He will have to find Someone elSe to diScuSS thiS with. Surely, the other muSt have Some idea of how to neutralize her? Well, BaliSh at leaSt might. RilSet SitS at the toP SteP, loSt in thought. Nullar is all but lost in her own thoughts, staring at her feet, until she feels a presence coming up the next bend. Scowling, she opens her mouth to tell them to get out of her FUCKING way, she's NOT IN THE MOOD, but upon seeing Rilset the order dies in her throat and she 'nopes' the fuck on out of there, pressing her back against the wall, her heart thumping in her chest. Ugh, stupid, STUPID! She should've known he would be here! RilSet lookS uP from the ground, attention drawn by the Sound of footStePS. Peering into the Stairway, he SeeS nothing, but iS nevertheleSS certain that Someone iS there. Were he an ordinary PerSon, he might call out, but PurPoSely drawing the attention of unknown beingS waS a habit he never got into. Getting to hiS feet aS quietly aS PoSSible, RilSet creePS away from the StairS. Making hiS way down the hallway, he StoPS at the next bend, PreSSing himSelf to the wall. He iS moSt likely worried over nothing, but he doeSn't feel like SPeaking with anyone anywayS. He StandS Still aS a Statue, liStening for the footStePS to reSume. Nullar actually starts trembling, and mentally berates herself for doing so. Of all the things she didn't fucking need just then, this had to be top of the list. Getting cornered on the stairs leading to a fucking dungeon by someone who's rearranged her face not too long ago- someone who wasn't going to be pleased when he found out she wasn't interested in his ideas of kissmessitude... She begins tip toeing backwards, just as stealthily as possible, but when it's clear he's not going away, she runs forward and shoves in his general direction, trying to catch him off balance so she can get past. Alerted by the Sound of running feet, RilSet iS Still caught by SurPriSe when Nullar runS PaSt, Shoving him againSt the wall. By the time he haS recovered, She iS already a few yardS ahead. “Where are you going, deareSt one?” he ShoutS after her. He beginS to jog after her. Nullar might not be all that he once thought She waS, but She waS not StuPid. If She waS running away from the dungeonS, there waS Probably a good reaSon. Null turns around at the top of the stairs, unequipping her hoe and looking down at him, brandishing it quite threateningly, but backing up when she sees him keep coming. "Rilset, I'm warning you, I'm n- I'm not in the mood right now!" RilSet StoPS, juSt out of reach of the hoe. “In the mood for what, dear one?” he aSkS, eyeing her. “I had not intended another encounter until we had both healed a bit. Although I SuPPoSe our dreamSelveS do not bear our injurieS…” he SayS thoughtfully, before Shaking hiS head. “But no. Our hoSt might be uPSet by our couPling in her domain. I do not SuPPoSe you have any thoughtS on dealing with he? For all your faultS, you are more clever than I when it comeS to maniPulation.” Null just stands there for a moment, mouth gaping. "Are you-- are you for REAL right now,!" she asks, her voice unpleasantly screechy. She takes another step back, eyes darting toward the hallway. She wonders if she can get to a guard before anything turns sour. "I'm not interested in another encounter! Not now, not ever!" RilSet SmileS a little. “Really? I’m wounded,” he SayS inSincerely, PreSSing hiS hand to hiS cheSt. “Clearly, I SimPly cannot match the black advanceS of a game conStruct. I’m Sure my feeble attemPtS to dominate you were merely tolerated out of Pity at my inePtitude, while you were Secretly dreaming of your Black Queen. You derived no enjoyment from it at all, I’m certain.” He wiPeS away a non-exiStent tear. Null is now suitably creeped out, and more than a little confused. She goes to take another step back, but her back hits the wall behind her and she jumps a little. "What was I supposed to enjoy about getting my nose crushed flat to my face,!" she snaps, after gaping for a moment, not sure which of the many incredibly wrong things he just said to address first. “I knew you could fix it,” RilSet SayS, unconcerned. “I would never injure you in a Permanent way. For one thing, I need you in one Piece to helP win thiS game. BeSideS, what would be the Point? A PhySical diSability might ruin our rivalry. Not that you let being blind do So,” he addS, flaShing her a bright Smile. “BeSide, I thought you liked it rough. I mean, your Jack certainly treatS you So, and that iS in the red quadrant! I admit, moSt trollS Probably would not enjoy Such rough Play.” He lowerS hiS voice, taking a SteP cloSer. “But you and I aren’t moSt trollS, are we? We are made of firmer Stuff.” Nullar begins to shake her head fervently, pressing her back against the wall. Her eyes flick towards the hallway leading out once again. "You don't know /shit/ about how Jack treats me. You've never even seen the two of us together! And-- and this isn't just a thing you can just decide for the both of us! You, you know I'm black for Balish! And whatever my, uh- my, my proclivities MAY or MAY NOT be, I still have to be--" she breaks off, fists clenching and unclenching against her hoe, knuckles turning white, "I still have to be... into it!" RilSet SighS deePly. “Again with BaliSh. For aS long aS I have known you, the name haS been quick to leave your liPS. Will you not give uP your fruitleSS PurSuit of him? Even if he were intereSted, which he haS demonStrated time and time again that he iS not, hiS alien mateSPrite forbidS him to have other romantic relationShiPS.” He leanS againSt a wall, looking at her with hiS head cocked. “AS to your other Point…PerhaPS you are right. I admit, I thought mainly of my own PleaSure during our laSt encounter, rather than yourS. I believe that iS fairly Standard in black romance. Still, I am not the moSt exPerienced kiSmeSiS in the univerSe, and I may make miStakeS from time to time. I extend to you my aPologieS, with full Sincerity, if you felt that you were truly cheated in our exchange. I PromiSe to concede the advantage in our next duel.” Null chews on her lower lip, not sure what to begin with once again. "It was too much," she says, her tone clipped. She seems to relax now that he's not moving any closer, though. "It was too much-- and, and you were far too cruel. The- the things you said... Rilset, I've said some awful things to you, but I wasn't trying to be in a quadrant with you when I said them for fuck's sake! This is just, it's just twisted. It's sick, so sick." She scowls, and stares at her fists for a moment before looking back at him. "You're not, you're not a rival. I'm /scared/ of you now, Rilset. That's not, that's not right. Can't you--" she breaks off with a short, barking, humourless laugh, "Can't you tell, And... and as for Balish, he-- we--" She bites her lip too hard, drawing blood, and straightens up, getting ready to bolt. She doesn't know how he'll react to this news, so she tries to put it off just a little longer. RilSet blinkS. The idea of Someone aS intelligent and Powerful aS Nullar being afraid of him iS a little too alien for him to eaSily digeSt. “What about BaliSh?” he aSkS, latching on to the end of her wordS. Null pulls away from the wall and keeps the hoe between them, shaking badly enough that the weapon moves visibly with her. "He said- he said yes. Well, he didn't really say as much, really, but he-- we, uh. Well, there was this thing, with his sprite, and then Libby called me to her place and healed me, after, after, you know, and she, she told me she wanted me to be his kissmesis. And then Balish and I talked, but then it turned out it was a trick and now she wants to kill me, but he tried to get me somewhere safe and now my body's trapped somewhere out there, I don't know," she babbles. RilSet trieS to take all thiS in. “You mean that BaliSh’S mateSPrite haS finally turned againSt you?” he comeS out with. “Damn. That will make thingS far more comPlicated. Did I not tell you rePeatedly that you and BaliSh getting romantically involved with the twinkS waS a bad idea?” He SighS, Sitting down on a SteP. “I don’t SuPPoSe you have ideaS how to recover your body yet, do you?” he aSkS, leaning hiS back againSt the wall. Nullar droops a little. He didn't seem to catch the important part of that whole shitty speech. "Well, it's not, uh, so much, being involved with the twinks this time as it is, uh, being involved with the twinks and, and with... each other," she says slowly. "And, no, I haven't the slightest idea. Supposedly I'll reach the session in fifteen years, or something. Sweeps, maybe, I don't know." RilSet drumS hiS clawS uPon the Stone. “Hmm. I’ll talk to the otherS once I awake. Even if they are moStly half-witS, they do have their fair Share of Power. PerhaPS we can draw you back Somehow. If not, loath aS I am to SuggeSt it, we may have to turn to the twinkS for aid. Scarlet PerhaPS, or thiS Herald character. Somehow, I doubt Jack can reach you, or you would have SuggeSted it by now,” RilSet addS. “Either way, running the SeSSion without you iS not accePtable. With BaliSh raPidly loSing hiS mind, you’re the laSt Strategic thinker we have.” Null seems confused, but also relieved. She can't tell whether he understands and is choosing to ignore it, or what. "What was all of that about no one giving a shit about me," she asks bitterly. "Why do you think they'll help now, then," “I care about you,” RilSet SayS, Standing once again. “And if need be, I will make them care about you aS well.” He give her a SharP Smile. “Worry not, deareSt Nullar. I Shall be your knight once more, riding in to reScue you. The helPleSS damSel, PowerleSS to Save herSelf.” He laughS a little at the idea of Nullar being helPleSS. He cannot imagine her in a leSS likely role. The sight of his teeth makes him uneasy, and she can't help but assign malice to his tone, even if it's not there. "You didn't seem to care much about me when you were making me eat you," she snaps. "You know I had to get a fucking vaccination so I didn't get a disease,!" “But how did I taSte?” RilSet aSkS Slyly. “I’ve never eaten of my own fleSh. I’ve noticed that different blood-colored trollS taSte Slightly different. AlaS, I’m am the only red blood, So it remainS a myStery to me.” He SighS, mock dramatically. “And of courSe I care,” RilSet continueS, more SeriouSly. “You are my firSt and greateSt rival. Setting mySelf againSt you, I will only grow Stronger. I have a feeling we will need all the Strenght we can muSter in the dayS ahead.” Null is taken off guard by his question, flushing maroon, and curses herself silently when she feels something in her chest flutter a little bit. No. Bad Null. "Rilset..." she begins quietly, then coughs to clear her throat, trying to speak a little more firmly. "Rilset, you do know I get a choice, right, With this whole 'rivals' thing," “Of courSe,” RilSet lookS at her quizzically. “You are the one who ProPoSed becoming kiSmeSiS with me in the firSt Place, in the Same converSation you ended our temPerail relationShiP. I admit, at the time I could not return your advanceS ProPerly, aS I waS Still harboring fluShed feelingS towardS you, but you managed to SquaSh them quite thoroughly. After all, what waS your conStant mockery of me intended to achieve, if not to drive me into your black quadrant?” he aSkS, eyebrow raiSed. Null just stares at him for a moment, as it hits her, for the first time, that her actions really truly have an effect on people, much more than she'd thought possible, or cared to consider the ramifications of. She's struck with queasying amounts of guilt, and, so, of course, turns it into anger. "No, I said all of those things so you could act like a-- like a real person! It's hard to know how I feel about someone when all they do is jump at my every beck and call! I suggested kissmesitude once, sure, but you said it was impossible! And, and you know I have-- had, have, other things going on..." “Well, I am very much my own man now,” RilSet returnS calmly, “So I SuPPoSe I owe you thankS. No longer do I labor under the deluSion you are Some Sort of divine being Sent to aid uS beating the game. I know very well how fallible you are. How you tend to alienate PeoPle. For all your brilliance, talent, and chariSma, you have managed to drive off nearly everyone who once cared for you. Sad aS it iS to Say, I think I might be better liked among our comPanionS! Not a PoSition I ever thought I would find mySelf in,” he SayS, frowning. “You were right, Nullar. I waS wrong to Put you on a PedeStal. To ignore your flawS. I think I have a much better underStanding of you now than I ever did aS your temPrail. You are SimPly a PerSon, better than moSt but not Perfect by far. And I think,” he SayS, taking a SteP cloSer, “that with me aS one of your rivalS, you can get better. Get Stronger. I am not the only one who could benefit from having Someone to PuSh them. We both Profit from thiS. AS equalS.” He extendS hiS hand, for a Shake. Nullar listens, letting her hoe rest against the floor, her grip on it slack for the first time. She stares blankly at some spot spot on his chest, trying with all her might not to let his incredibly reasonable- but also wildly cutting- assessment of her make her feel too much worse than she already was feeling. "As one of your rivals," she repeats dully, and shakes her head. "Rilset, that's not how that works. You should know that's not how it works. I don't--" she gives a sad laugh, "This may surprise you, at least, but I don't like to cheat. Not everyone is as... unrestrictive as you. Some are," she says, wincing, thinking of Jack, "But most aren't." She looks down at his hand and shakes her head. "Rilset," she says, almost pleadingly. "You don't understand. You should know, how much, how much I wanted th-- fuck. Him. I can't fuck that up." It's hard to force herself not to pussy foot around what she's trying to say. “Cheating imPlieS that you would keeP it a Secret. I’m not SuggeSting you do So,” RilSet SayS, keePing hiS hand extended. “We will be godS, Nullar. You talked to me about how we didn’t need to Set uP the Same terrible Society we lived under before. What do we care what waS conSidered right or wrong there? Hell, by their StandardS, I Should be dead.” He finally withdrawS hiS hand. “You don’t want to alienate BaliSh,” he SayS after a few momentS Silence. “I can underStand that. You have known and cared for him far longer than you have known me. But what if I could convince him that a rivalry need not conSiSt only of two? If BaliSh waS on-board with a Shared rivalry, would you agree then?” He grinS a little. “I wouldn’t mind Sharing a Pail with him if you were there aS well, dear one,” he SayS teaSingly. Nullar listens to him, sputtering a little bit and nearly dropping her hoe, turning deep maroon to the tips of her ears. "Rilset!" she admonishes him, shaking her head, hating the way it feels like her mouth is full of cotton now. "It will be hard enough d-dealing with Libby as it is without making it some kind of, some kind of.... you know, weird menage a trois!" She shakes her head emphatically, as if that can clear out the mental images. "Besides, I don't think Balish would ever go for that. I- I wouldn't! I wouldn't, how about that, how about I want just a little bit of normalcy in my quadrants. I just want everything to settle down and fit neatly into four little boxes, is, is that such a bad thing,!" she asks, looking at him pleadingly. “You know,” RilSet SayS, turning around and Putting a hand to hiS chin, aS if in thought. “If you are not willing to be my kiSmeSiS, BaliSh would be a good Second choice. He’S bright, authoritative, intimidating when he wantS to be. PluS, he iS a highblood, which would helP Stir uP Plenty of hatred. I may have to Seduce him from you.” He taPS hiS thumb on hiS chin. “Libby would be a haSSle, of courSe, but no relationShiP iS Perfect.” He lookS over hiS Shoulder at Nullar. “What do you think? Me and BaliSh aS black rivalS? I think there might be Potential there.” Null listens to him, snarling, the flush to her face going splotchy from anger. It's not exactly her at her 'prettiest'. She surges forward before she even knows what she's doing, teeth bared, and only manages to reign herself in when she's just next to him, looking up and putting on an impressive display of bared teeth. She still holds the hoe in between them as a shield, but in an obviously offensive position. "No!" she says, imperiously, as if it's just that simple. "I won't have it. *He* won't have it! What do you think this will accomplish, really, these idle threats, this exercise obviously intended to make me jealous, to get a RISE OUT OF ME,!" “It worked, didn’t it?” RilSet SayS, laughing. “Look at you! Ready to tear me to PieceS. AnceStorS above, I could Search the whole univerSe and not find a creature aS fierce aS you, dear one.” He laughS harder. “I’m temPted to actually hateSnog him now, juSt to See what you would do.” He PutS a hand on the wall, barely able to keeP hiS feet. “You know, he did kiSS me once. HoneStly, he did. DoeS that make uS even in the race for hiS black quadrant, or am I actually ahead? JuSt curiouS.” Nullar shrinks back a little, looking rightfully embarrassed. "I-- n-no!" she insists. "We've kissed twice! O.... once of which we were.... both willing for," she trails off rather abashedly. In fact, the earlier kiss between Rilset and Nullar had lasted much longer, not that she'd bring that up. "Wh...when did he kiss you," she asks, trying, and failing, to avoid letting a whining note creep into her voice. She seemed to recall him mentioning that, but it hadn't bothered her before... “Oh, when we were eScaPing caPtivity aboard the OctoPi airShiP,” RilSet SayS caSually. “He waSn’t quite ready to leave, So I ‘helPed’ him to the Pirate veSSel. In the midSt of my attemPtS to ‘helP’ him, he dragged me cloSe for a kiSS.” He doeS not mention that BaliSh waS under the effectS of a hallucinogen at the time, and thought he waS Libby. “It waS quite Something, in retroSPect. But I’m Sure your kiSS with him waS juSt aS SPecial,” he addS in a flat voice. "Well... well that was ages ago!" she says defensively. "And obviously it didn't mean anything because he's still with Libby and, and now he's with me! You're just, you're just upset, and jealous, and you're trying to make me feel like shit!" she spits out. “JealouS?” RilSet aSkS, folding hiS armS. “You were the one nearly attacked me a moment ago for merely SuggeSting that BaliSh and I had a future. It SeemS you are not very Secure in your relationShiP to him. I can’t blame you for that. After all theSe yearS, all thoSe longing lookS you gave him, thoSe PointleSS fightS you PerPetuated, he finally took Pity on you and agreed. Not the greateSt baSiS for a rivalry, iS it? Still, you’ve made your Point. You’ve choSen. I juSt want the anSwer to one queStion.” RilSet grinS hiS SharPeSt grin. “Who did you enjoy kiSSing more, BaliSh or me?” "I'm allowed to be jealous of my quadrants! You're being jealous of ones you don't even have!" she says, turning a miserable shade of maroon again, embarrassed and angry... moreso of the former when Rilset poses his last question. "I--- that is--" she begins, stammering, then her mouth makes a thin line, and she gathers her thoughts before saying, very firmly, "Not that it's any of your business, but it was a very sweet, short, stolen kiss, just before he shoved me into a portal to try to save my life from the consequences of it. That's awful romantic, don't you think," Her tone takes on a bit of a sneering quality. "Whereas, the only thing that followed your kiss was lunatic abuse and me getting my face smashed in far more than was appropriate. You can gather your own conclusions from there." “YeS, Setting you uP to be killed and Stranding your body in the middle of nowhere waS Such a romantic geSture,” RilSet SayS SarcaStically. “SPeaking of which, I‘d better get work getting you back. Enjoy you ePic black romance, dear one. I’ll be here to mock you when it fizzleS.” Turning hiS back on Nullar, he makeS hiS way down the StairS. "He didn't-- RRGH!" she says, eloquently, "And I don't want your help anyway, how about that! I can mount my own fucking rescue thank you very much!" she calls out to his back, standing at the top of the stairs and shaking with impotent rage.